


I hate you

by bronovan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "I was just trying to get your attention.""And why's that?""Because I wanted you to fuck me."





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> oumota fanfic written by me? and there's no petplay? the crowd goes in shock. people are screaming. the day to end all days is here

Kaito wasn't sure how he got to this situation.

They were in his room, making out furiously against a wall, occasionally mumbling "I hate you" and "I know" against each other's lips.

He found Kokichi is his room, probably tinkering with some things in order to pull a prank, and it just… came out of him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing! I just went into Kaito's room to check some things!"

"Yeah right, like I'd believe something like that. Come here."

And then Kaito just pulled his hair, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.

They've been going at it for a few minutes now. Kokichi was starting to groan into Kaito's lips while bucking his hips. He obviously wanted more.

It wasn't as easy as it looked, but eventually Kaito grabbed Kokichi by his ass and raised him up, carrying him to the bed and throwing him on it.

"Listen here ya little brat, I've been sick and tired of all the shit you've been pulling on me lately. Explain why you did all this or you're not getting any." He said.

Kokichi gulped but looked him straight in the eyes. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"And why's that?"

"Because I wanted you to fuck me."

Kaito smirked, "good enough answer for me. You might actually get what you want."

Kokichi bit his lip and motioned Kaito to get closer so he could grab his face and kiss him again. He wrapped his legs around Kaito's waist and pulled him the closest he could.

Few second later, Kaito started kissing down to Kokichi's jaw. He pulled off his scarf in a quick motion and started kissing his neck as well.

Next, Kokichi's shirt's buttons were opened. Kaito was trying to open them slowly to tease the other boy, he really tried, but he was too eager for that.

Opening the shirt to look at the boy below him, Kaito saw some weird scars. He wasn't one to judge though, so he just kept kissing Kokichi's neck, then going lower and lower till he reached his pants and unbuttoned them as well.

It was weird to see that Kokichi wasn't aroused. He did say he wants this, right? He was more or less the one who initiated it.

Kaito stopped his motions to look at the other boy. "Yo, are you sure you want this? I mean…"

"Oh my god, are you really that stupid that you haven't realized it yet?"

"Hey, don't call me stupid! What do you mean by-" Kokichi quickly pulled off his boxers and spread his legs, "oh."

There wasn't a dick there. There was a vagina.

Kaito swallowed. He did not expect that. At all.

Kokichi looked away. "If you don't want me now, it's oka- what are you doing?"

Kaito was rubbing Kokichi's thighs gently, then positioned his face between them. "I still want you." He pulled out his tongue and gave a lick to Kokichi's clit. It was a bit bigger than other clits he licked before, but again, he wasn't judging.

Kokichi bit his lip and spread his legs further, placing his hands on Kaito's hair.

Kaito smirked and kept licking, shoving his tongue in Kokichi's hole then going back to give flat licks to his clit, which turned into teasing licks with the tip of his tongue, then sucking. Kokichi couldn't stifle his own groans by now. Kaito kept going like this, causing Kokichi to pull his hair, to moan, to arch his back and push his hips up towards Kaito's mouth.

"Kaito, I'm so close-" Kokichi moaned. "Kaitokaitokaitokaitokaito- ah! Please! Can I cum?"

Between licking and sucking, Kaito mumbled an "okay", and Kokichi came all over his face, soaking his beard.

Kokichi was regaining his breath before letting out a quiet "c'mere".

Kaito rose up, positioning himself in front of Kokichi's red face, before he was grabbed into a deep kiss, causing Kokichi to taste himself.

The kiss was broken, a string of spit hanging between their mouths. "I still want you to fuck me till I can't remember my own name."  Kokichi muttered.

Kaito swallowed. "I will."

Then he pushed one finger inside. Kokichi smiled and nodded, making Kaito start moving the finger in and out of his hole.

One finger turned into two, and Kokichi was groaning by now. "More."

Another finger was added. Kokichi spread his legs the widest he could and _moaned_.

"Kaito! I want your dick, please!" He groaned and thrust his hips up to meet Kaito's fingers.

Kaito smirked and pulled his fingers out. "Beg for it."

Kokichi turned white. "P-Please."

"Nah, better."

"Please, Kaito… Please, I need it… I need your cock, I need it inside of me, please! I want you to pound my pussy so hard I won't be able to walk for days! Please!"

Kaito's smirk was growing bigger. "I bid your begging… worthy. You're going to get what you want," with that, he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down.

His cock was already standing up ready to go.

He knew there were some condoms in the drawer, he always made sure to keep some there just in case. And he was right. He pulled one out and tore off the package before rolling it down on his dick.

"Please, please, Kaito…" Kokichi was still mumbling. He sounded pretty desperate.

"Now how can I say no to that?"

With one swift thrust, Kaito pushed his dick inside Kokichi, causing the boy under him to scream in pleasure.

More thrusts. They were getting harder, faster. Kokichi's moans filled the room, getting louder with each thrust.

"Kaito, I'm-" He moaned.

"Go ahead."

With that, Kokichi came all over Kaito's dick, which was still thrusting up into him.

"Hope you're ready for round three." Kaito smiled and bent a little to bite Kokichi's neck.

Kokichi nodded breathlessly. He couldn't even moan anymore, he just let out breathy sounds with each thrust.

Kaito picked up the pace and bit Kokichi's neck _hard_. He tasted the metallic taste in his mouth soon enough. It made him proud of himself.

Eventually, the warmth enveloping him was too much, and with a shout - he came inside the condom.

Kokichi was lying spent on the bed, not moving, just regaining his breath.

"How was that?" Kaito smiled as he took off the condom and tied it up.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Kokichi managed to reply "nice" in a hoarse voice, followed by "I thought you'd made me come three times…"

Looks like Kaito has some more work to do.


End file.
